<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You consume my every thought by OrdinaryShadowGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911357">You consume my every thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryShadowGirl/pseuds/OrdinaryShadowGirl'>OrdinaryShadowGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Newt (Maze Runner), Angst, Fluff, Glader Slang, Gladers, Jealous Thomas (Maze Runner), M/M, Sarcasm, Telepathic Bond, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryShadowGirl/pseuds/OrdinaryShadowGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The fear rumbled around in his stomach, he couldn't bare the thought of being alone again. His mind was a constant string of words, with the only thing that was important to him. "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy".</p><p>The further Thomas ran in the maze the more he could feel their connection slip. Newt's body ached for the sound of his annoying voice again"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An AU where Thomas is in the maze longer and has a telepathic link with Newt instead of Theresa. </p><p>I will be continuing this story with more chapters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not own The Maze Runner series</p><p>An AU where Thomas was in the glade a whole month before Theresa and had a telepathic link with Newt instead. Thomas/Newt<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>   "The fear rumbled around in his stomach, he couldn't bare the  thought of being alone again. His mind was a constant string of words, with the only thing that was important to him. "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy".</p><p>   The further Thomas ran in the maze the more he could feel their connection slip. Newt's body ached for the sound of his annoying voice again"<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>   In the rush of things, neither one of them noticed the bond they had with eachother. Or maybe it was the fact they hadn't realized it was there, so they didn't bother to try it.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>   Thomas work up with with a jump, a blue glow filling his sight, with deep rumbling in his feet and his body. It took him a second to realize it was the cage he was in. Thomas felt his boot slip as he fell the the ground when the cage started accelerating up.</p><p>   Screams ripped apart his throat, a bruise forming on his head from the harsh metal. The red blinking at the very top of the tunnel demanded his attention, getting closer and closer. Thomas curled in a fetal position while his eyes closed with fear, waiting for his life to end before it even started.</p><p>"What's up Greenie?" broke apart Thomas's thoughts.</p><p>Thomas could only get out a startled, "Uhhh" in retaliation.</p><p>   "Newt go throw the rope down" the boy staring at him with an intensity he has never seen before said to the boy next to him. That was the problem Thomas realized, he didn't remember where he has seen a look like that before. He didn't remember anything.</p><p>   Before his mind made up a decision, Thomas's legs were on the move. His body consumed with the thought of getting away. Though it did not last long, as Thomas ended up getting a face of dirt from a rock his feet brushed.</p><p>   Thomas rose from the ground, his eyes squinting from the bright sun, a huge contrast from the dark cage. A guy with dark skin walked over to him.</p><p>   "My name is Alby, there's a lot you don't know right now. So come with us and we'll explain everything to you" Alby explained to the confused face of Thomas.</p><p>   Thomas started rushing out his questions,"Where are we? Why can't I remember anything? What was-", until he got cut off by Alby</p><p>   "Woah woah calm down, it's a lot to process. Right now your going to follow Chuck and get situated" Alby explained as he led Thomas by a hand on his back, to the group of boys still by the box.</p><p>   Alby pointed to a small curly haired boy in the group. "Now that's the guy who's going to take care of you today, I have to go do better things then explain everything to a Grennie"</p><p>   The small boy, or Chuck as Thomas now knew, walked over to him and gave him a bright smile. Overjoyed with the fact he wouldn't be the Grennie anymore.</p><p>   "Hey, I'm Chuck. You can follow me, I'm going to show you where we sleep" Chuck led him to a hut with hammocks everywhere, almost too close together. "You're doing a lot better then I was last month when I came up"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Thomas wondered.</p><p>   "Well I was so scared coming up from the box that I was a total Klunk, cryed my eyes out for days" Chuck told him, but cautiously avoided eye contact, as if he was embarrasd.</p><p>   "Why do you guys talk so weird, what even is a klunk or Grennie?" Thomas bluntly asked Chuck.</p><p>   "Well Grennie is the name the gladers give the new guy who comes up every month, and Klunk is the sound that poop makes" Chuck told Thomas proudly after he finally go the hang of the slang used.</p><p>   Thomas was about to ask about the box and what Chuck meant by everyone coming up from the box, when the boy who threw the rope to him came over.</p><p>   "Hey Chuck, Grennie. How's it going? Asking a lot of questions yet?" Newt asked them.</p><p>   "Oh yeah, haha I don't remember being like this last month" Chuck joked with Newt.</p><p> "That's because you were too busy crying you Klunk" Newt replied.  with an adoring smile on his face. Chuck rolled his eyes in response to Newts jab.</p><p>   Newt turned to face Thomas who sat there with shocked expression. Thomas couldn't explain this feeling, it felt weird. The kind of weird where you connected the last peice of puzzle but couldn't see what the puzzle showed.</p><p>   "I'm Newt" The boy explained to Thomas. Who felt stupid as his jaw was catching flies. He quickly shook himself back</p><p>"I'm.. well I don't know" Thomas replied to Newt.</p><p>  "Ah that's okay, everyone understands the feeling. I'm here to give.   Chuck a break from your questions. Why don't you follow me?" Newt pushed Thomas forward toward the center of the glade.</p><p>   "The most important thing about the glade is the rules", Newt stopped and turned to Thomas," You have to follow the rules. I'm the second in command, Alby is the leader. We have a set of rules for everyone's safety so if you break them you spend a night in the slum". Newt pointed over to a spot in the ground with a door overhead of it, there was scratch marks lining the walls.</p><p>   "Now there a purpose for everyone in the glade. There's the runners, the butchers, the keepers, and more. That's what we're going to work on today. Trying to figure what you are." Newt said to Thomas.</p><p>   "What are runners? I heard someone say something about it when I ran out of the box today" Thomas was curious, he could feel the hesitation everyone held around him today. Chuck was careful to not mention some of the things around in the glade, and he was hoping Newt would have more answers.</p><p>   "Well, you won't really understand what runners are until some more important things are discussed" Newt stated.</p><p>   At that Thomas got agitated, "Like these walls? Or the fact we can't remember anything? Or who sent us up here? And why someone every month? Huh, like those questions that no one will answer for me"</p><p>   "Yes shuckface, exactly those questions" Newt sassed back to Thomas, " You may want to sit down first, it's a lot to take in"</p><p>   "First of all, these walls are there to keep us in. I don't know why they are there, no one does. We don't know why people are sent up, or who sends them up. But we do know that every month they come up like clockwork. And everyone doesn't remember anything. One of the first rules is, don't go into the maze unless you're a runner" Newt tentatively told Thomas.</p><p>"Maze?" Thomas questioned.</p><p>   "Yes, those aren't just walls. Out there is a whole system of a maze. Only the Runners go and try to map it out. We can't take unnecessary risks" Newt answered Thomas.</p><p>   "What do you mean risks? What's out there" Thomas pondered, shouldn't it be better to have more people in the maze then out in the glade.</p><p>   Newt pointed to the opening in the walls, "We call then greviers. They live in the maze, and they'll kill you when they see you. It's why only the best of the best are runners"</p><p>   "Who are the runners now?" Thomas questioned, with the idea of being a runner crawling around in his head.</p><p> "Just a minute, it's about time for then to be coming back" Newt  again faced toward the doors with his breath held in worry.</p><p>   Thomas didn't want to look at the doors, his focus was solely on the way Newt was biting his lip in concentration. He really couldn't explain his fascination with Newt, there was just something about him.</p><p>   It was only when Newt called out their names that he noticed the two boys running out of the maze.</p><p>   There was sweat dripping down their foreheads, and a pack lining their back. Thomas realized one of them was Asian as they made their way closer.</p><p>"Newt!" The Asian boy called out, "You got the new Greenie?"</p><p>   "Oh yeah, he's as annoying as you were, you shuckhead." Newt replied with a teasing smile.</p><p>   The boy turned to Thomas, "Man, that's hard to beat" he laughed as he said this, though his hand clasped his knee from exhaustion.</p><p>"I'm Minho" the boy said to him.</p><p>   Thomas this time just replied with a hello, knowing there was no name he could offer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3 is coming soon, stay updated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 will be up soon</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ava Paige led Thomas to a blonde boy sitting at a table drawing with crayons. Thomas had never seen much children other than himself at this point and he was curious on what the boy was drawing.</p><p>"Hello! I'm Thomas, what are you drawing?" Thomas questioned the boy.</p><p>"I'm drawing my parents and my sister. I'm Newt by the way" The blonde boy answered to Thomas's questions.</p><p>"Wow, you're so good" Thomas complimented Newt.</p><p>Newt shyly turned to Thomas, "Do you want to draw something too?".</p><p>"Oh! Yeah!" Thomas was so very excited that Newt was wanting him to draw with him,he could tell they would be friends for a long while.</p><p>Ava turned on her heel, heading down to her office, she had a new plan to write.</p><p> -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Thomas stared down cup of Gally's drink, the bonfire blaring behind him. I guess this isn't the best way to spend your party, Thomas thought. Thomas was all alone on the evening, feeling left out from their jokes and the knowledge of their own names.</p><p>Thomas's head was filled with his questions, an itch to find the answers wouldn't lead. All of this started making Thomas's head spin.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay there mate? You seem a little nauseous" Newt appeared behind thomas, and gripped the rock to help him sit down.</p><p>Thomas wondered why Newt would think he was nauseous, he hasn't even taken a sip of his drink yet.</p><p>"Uhh, yeah I'm okay" Thomas answerd Newt.</p><p>"Hey I know there's a lot to think about, but we've all gone through the same thing. You can think about those questions later" Newt assured Thomas.</p><p>Newt had taken quite a liking to the new Grennie, he didn't want him to be alone in the glade, not like he was. Newt stood up and pulled Thomas with him, not noticing how their hands fit together in familiarity. Thomas on the other hand, couldn't comprehend how he didn't take a second thought before he was already up.</p><p>Newt led him over to a spot standing by the fire. They watched the other Gladers joke and talk around them. Looking around, it was hard to realize these happy boys have so much to do.</p><p>The gladers started to form a circle next to the fire, Gally was in the middle of it. They seemed to be getting excited and started pushing eachother into the middle with Gally. Newt understood what was going to happen and took a step back. Thomas stepped in the opposite direction, entranced by their display.</p><p>"Who here wants to fight?! Who here has enough balls to do it?!" Gally called out to the crowd, cheers answering his question.</p><p>The first boy went up, and then the real fun started. Some boys started pounding on Drums starting the match. Gally and the other circled around eachother, until Gally took the first swing of his fist. The boy quickly dodged the punch, going for undercut. Gally propelled himself backwards avoiding the hit. They circled eachother again. Gally prepared himself, coming up with a plan to push the guy down.</p><p>Thomas could tell Gally was going to win. There was a satisfied look on his face, like the other boy was following his plans all along. Thomas was getting so involved that it startled him when he felt a small pang in his thigh. His eyes immediately went to Newt, who was gripping his leg as he started to sit down.</p><p>Thomas wondered what happened to newt for his leg to be causing him trouble. It hadn't escaped his eye that Newt had a limp in his leg.</p><p>The cheering broke Thomas's thoughts about Newt. Unsurprisingly Gally had one the fight. A new cheer had started in the crowd.</p><p>"Greenie! Greenie! Greenie!" Thomas did not like this idea. A clearing was made and someone pushed Thomas out to the center. Gally only looked at him and smirked.</p><p>"So Greenie, are you here to prove your worth? See if you're up to runner quality?" Gally teased Thomas.</p><p>Before Thomas could answer, the drums started and he got into fighting position. Like the match before, they circled eachother. Gally threw the first punch, Thomas barley missed it by taking a step back.</p><p>Newt didn't want to watch the match, he sees this every month, well not with Chuck. They all end the same way, Gally would beat up the Greenie. Newt didn't understand this ritual, but it was entertainment and there's not a lot of it around the glade. Normally he would watch, but he just didn't want to see this one hurt. Newt tried not to over analyze why he didn't.</p><p>The fight continued between Gally and Thomas, Gally taking offense and Thomas avoiding the hits. Thomas saw an opportunity, Gally was getting frustrated that he hasn't hit Thomas yet, so he was getting sloppy. Thomas ducked down, and grabbed Gally's elbow. He then pushed Gally down to the ground. Cheers exploded in the crowd, excited at the change of events.</p><p>Thomas's satisfaction didn't last long, Gally swept his feet when he was on the ground causing him to fall.</p><p>"Ugh" Thomas groaned out, he hit his head pretty hard on the ground.</p><p>Gally quickly stood back up, he wasn't going to be beat by a Greenie. Though he didn't need to worry, Thomas was still on laying down. A name popped into his head.</p><p>"Thomas" He whispered, "Thomas!" He shouted out to the gladers, "My name is Thomas!".</p><p>The Gladers rushed around around him, calling out his name. Thomas was overjoyed, he finally found a part of himself.</p><p>No one noticed the alert eyes the stared down Thomas. There was just something special about the name Thomas, but Newt didn't understand what it was.</p><p> -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Staring down at the screen, Ava Paige realized there would have to be more stimulation for them to remember.</p><p>"Move up the schedule" She called out to the doctors. Theresa stood next to her, nodding her head.</p><p>"Will I be going soon?" Theresa asked Ava.</p><p>"Not yet, they need more time" Ava answered her, "You will get your turn, I promise you".</p><p>First, Thomas needed to be a runner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More chapters will be up soon with more development on their telepathic bond</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>